Chasing Cars
by Libby24
Summary: Hermione and Adrian spend some time outside before the war. Semi sad short drabble.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters there-in. (J.K. Rowling owns them obviously!) The title is from the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol (which I don't own either), the plot is all mine. It's just a short one-shot ficlet which I seem to be writing a lot of lately hmm…anyway let me know what you think good or bad. Just thought I'd try my hand at a different pairing. Enjoy!

-Libby :)

PS Before I forget I changed things around a little bit so Adrian is in Hermione's year.

* * *

**Chasing Cars**

She'd been waiting for some kind of message all day. It was getting harder for them to sneak away as much as they wanted to. The war was coming and allegiance was demanded on each side. It wasn't fair that he was forced onto a side that was leading a cause he didn't believe in. He didn't have to tell her, but she knew if he hadn't joined he would have been killed and she was grateful for the small time they'd had together. In truth she never expected her feelings would have ever amounted to anything. It was after the winter hols that he let her know he shared her feelings. Never in so many words, always letting her believe what she wanted.

**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**

It was just after lunch when his owl Stella found her sitting on her bed daydreaming. Hermione took the message from the owl and gave her a piece of biscuit from her snack before opening the letter.

_Mya-_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_-Dre_

It only took her a minute to decipher the message, a muggle song that they shared an affinity for. She hopped off of her bed and went to go find him. It didn't take long for her to come across him, lying on the grass in between the Black Lake and the Whomping Willow. She lay down next to him and silently stared up into the sky.

**I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own**

Neither said a word as Hermione reached for his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. She knew he was thinking, analyzing his next move and waited patiently for him to express his thoughts; he never did. With amazing grace Adrian rolled onto his side to face the beautiful witch lying next to him. He still couldn't believe she'd wanted him as much as he wanted her. He knew he didn't deserve her, but really who did?

**All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

She didn't flinch as he memorized the lines of her face with his fingers. He traced over her thick dark curls that were still as unruly as ever. His fingers slid down to her deep eyes that expressed every emotion she was feeling. From there he outlined her aristocratic nose that was always held up a bit too high, especially when she was gloating. Finally, he ended with her beautiful lips. First the thinner top lip and then the plump bottom one; the lips that he had cherished for months.

He knew he loved her but could never tell her. Slytherins do not love Gryffindors, and yet in this moment they weren't the top two students competing for grades, or from warring houses, pureblood versus muggleborn, they weren't even Hermione and Adrian. Out here they were only Mya and Dre.

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old**

They both knew in their hearts the final battle was drawing close and for better or worse after tomorrow they would both be out into the real world, the dangerous world that didn't care about hidden glances or secret caresses. It was in this moment of comprehension that he leaned over and kissed her.

She sat up to meet his lips and it was then she realized she had been crying. He kissed her tears away in a gentle manner so different from how he acted in front of his "friends." Their kiss went from delicate and sweet to passionate and demanding in a matter of seconds and had to break it off when they both needed oxygen. In that moment of panting, Adrian realized Hermione was the most stunning, wonderful person he had ever met.

**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough**

"Mya, I…I…" he stuttered softly tracing her cheek. Hermione gazed into his eyes and knew.

"I know Dre, I do too." She knew they could never say it out loud.

They lay back down together, fingers still interlocking and gazed up at the sky. From the beginning they knew it was never meant to be but it didn't change the fact that they were still just two people in love.

**Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads**

The sky had turned to a lovely shade of inky purple when Adrian squeezed Hermione's hand and stood up. She arose on her own to meet him in a tight hug. In a silent goodbye he started his journey back to the castle. As she sat back down on the grass she watched Adrian, her enemy, her lover, her friend walk towards the school and towards their imminent future. Another tear flowed coldly down her cheek as she gazed back up at the velvet sky and the diamond stars which were just emerging.

**I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

In a quiet gesture Hermione places her hand on her belly where she knows a precious being is growing. She doesn't want to make things harder than they have to be. She will raise the child alone, if she can make it out alive, and will keep her memories of Adrian private forever. It was never meant to be.

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**


End file.
